qpawnfandomcom-20200213-history
Forumsguide
The forums are where the bulk conversation and action takes place in Qpawn. Various things are done, such as nation application, U.N Resolutions, international conferences, and much more. Keep in mind, currently a lot of fora are hidden for guests. Also, not every user has access to organisations like NATO, or can know what's going on inside the White House. The current set up for the fora is: =Qpawn Information= Getting Started Here players can find some general information about the game, it's rules and how the moderators are organised. There is a Q&A where everyone can ask about the workings of the game, as well as answer those questions. Be sure to check the 'Years in Summary' thread, there you'll find a summary of what happened so far. Game News A section where the moderators make announcements to the community etc. Game Development If you think something is missing in the game, this is where you can share your ideas. Mods may also bring their ideas to the table after they've fielded it to the others, or they may simply outright state a new one. Generally, discussing about what a next round will be is looked down upon when there is still one ongoing. Qpawn Site Ring This is where we link to some other, similar games. They often share players with Qpawn and are worth checking out. If you want your site to be mentioned, contact the admins. =Out of Character= Player's Lounge Here is where players are most out-of-game. They talk about anything and everything, from real world politics to which video game they like playing the most. You'll be talking to the people behind the 'crazy-dictator-façade', and evidently everything is off the record. So don't come barging in the United Nations building shouting: "Putin wants to invade Alaska! He said so in the Players Lounge!" Player Reviews This is the place to ask other players and/or mods for feedback on your character and play-style. Great for getting constructive criticism. Game Controversy Debate This was made after a certain players did something that endangered the current round as a whole. Players were asked about their opinion, and in the end everything was talked over. So yeah, don't bother about this forum too much. And if something like that ever happens again, perhaps the mods will ask for input once again. =News= One of two things that move the game. The other is player input. Mods provide stories and statistics for players to act upon. Players make sure there is stuff the Mods can report on. QNN Qpawn News Network is the sole real unbiased source of news on Qpawn. Moderators regularly post stories there which the players had best take note of. If the story involves your nation, be sure to respond properly both to the international community and your own people. If you want a specific story published, take it to you regional mod. He will review it and if he gives the green light you've made it to the news. More on QNN Here! =Government Buildings= This is your country in a nutshell. Where you announce and enact decisions for it's betterment. Also comes with some statistics on your military and economy. Domestics Affairs This is basically the way you communicate to your own people, and you alone can post here. Each nations has a seperate topic, and you're free to write in yours. Tell your people them about your plans for the future, encourage them,... You get the idea. Of course the international community and QNN are interested in your press releases as well! Keep in mind that this is where Moderators measure your activity. Make sure you keep your people updated every RL week. More on this here! Legislative Affairs This is parliament, and what should be one of the most powerful bodies in your nation. If you are thinking of doing something that requires ratification, i.e. make new laws, this is where you ask permission, defend your position, and hope for the best. If your proposal is balanced enough it'll pass easily. If it's not, expect questions an critique from members of parliament. These can be role-played both by mods and other players. It's vital that you respond to them. In the end the Moderator will take everything in consideration and either reject or ratify your proposal. Parliament Politburo House of Commons Congress Military Affairs Economic Affairs Elections =International Stage= Where most of the interaction with fellow leaders takes place. Ambassadors' Lounge Officially designated as 'an informal area within the UN', this is one of the most important fora in the game. A lot of discussions are waged here, and it's open for everyone to join in on the topic at hand. Feel free to start an item of discussion yourself! From 'Christmas greetings' to 'Why is Iran invading Turkmenistan?' to sometimes complete nonsense, everything is talked about by your leader and/or your government staff. And it's all on the record. If you are making outrageous claims, be sure they will be picked up by QNN and it'll impact your relations with other nations. =Organisations= United Nations League of Arab States =Intelligence Community= Category:Guides